Wedding Day
by FriendLey
Summary: It's Pepper and Tony's wedding day and Peter Parker is taking pictures and videos of everything. "It's for a film I'm making. I think I'm gonna call it Behind the Scenes… or maybe the women behind the Avengers... I don't know. It all depends on the footage I'm gonna get today." POST AVENGERS INFINITY WAR. Complete


**Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel or any of its characters and lines from the movie used in this story. What is written here is for entertainment purposes only. I do not make any profits from it.**

There are four stylists in each corner of the room. Three are for make-up and the fourth one is for hair.

Pepper is currently getting her make-up done by the head stylist. She looks so radiant.

Opposite her is Hope who's sitting cross-legged on her chair while a stylist is putting her hair up. There's a tablet on her lap and she's talking to someone through the Bluetooth headset in her ear. Apparently, CEOs of multimillion dollar companies just don't have rest days.

Lila Barton is having her make-up done too on one side while the maid of honor, Barbara, is on another.

Natasha is lying on her stomach on the bed in the middle of the room, scrolling through her phone. She has her hair curled and make-up set.

Mrs. Hawkeye is seated beside her, running a commentary on whatever she sees on Nat's phone which right now happens to be about what kind of cat Buzzfeed says you are.

 _Click._

Natasha cranes her neck up to look at the ceiling and rolls her eyes good naturedly at what she sees. She rolls on her back. "Hulk, what are you doing in here? Your place is across the street."

Peter Parker is currently stuck to the ceiling wearing a child's Hulk mask to conceal his identity from the stylists. He has a camera in one hand and he just took pictures of the bridesmaids.

Peter grins behind the mask. "It's for a film I'm making. I think I'm gonna call it Behind the Scenes… or maybe the women behind the Avengers... I don't know. It all depends on the footage I'm gonna get today."

Laura Barton chuckles good-naturedly and lets Peter interview them.

"What do you guys think are gonna happen tonight? Any predictions?"

"I bet Tony's gonna cry at the wedding," says Laura. "Clint did."

"He's not gonna cry," says Pepper and Peter focuses the camera on her. "We made a deal."

"Men can't help but cry, Pepper." Peter zooms in on Hope. "They're weak for women wearing wedding gowns."

"Yep. Stark _is_ totally gonna cry."

"How about the bride? Is she gonna cry?" Peter asks, turning to Pepper.

Pepper looks up at Peter. "As long as Tony doesn't cry, I won't."

Peter chuckles. "Just one question, Miss Potts. I haven't seen your dress yet because I'm not one for spoilers, _but_ on a scale of 1 to jaw-dropping, how would Tony Stark react to seeing it?"

Pepper grins mischievously while Natasha can be heard in the background, "He's gonna faint!"

Pepper shrugs her shoulders. "We'll see."

Peter's about to fire another question when a woman in a pink jumpsuit walks in and asks, "Has anybody seen Peter Parker?"

Peter spots a communication device in her ear and if he focuses, he can hear someone on the other end saying in a harried voice, "He's not in the house and Stark's panicking."

Oops.

Peter's eyes widen and he whispers a "gotta go" to Pepper before crawling out to the balcony and slinging over to the house right across. .

Tony really outdid himself for the wedding.

He rented a whole island and had all his guests flown in to stay at the private resort for an entire week's worth of festivities.

He also took up two villas, one for himself and his "bros" and the other for Pepper to stay in with all her girlfriends. The two villas were right across from each other making it easy for the bride and grooms' friends and family to mingle.

On this big day, however, everyone is sticking to their villa assignments... Except for Peter.

It's not his fault he has free time and could use it to take footage for his film

He lands silently on the balcony of the room he shares with Harley Keener. He pulls away the Hulk mask, ruffles his hair, and then runs down to the living room where he finds Rhodey trying to get Tony to calm down.

Tony doesn't look too good.

Well, actually, he looks really handsome in his tuxedo but he looks a little green.

"What's going on?" Peter asks, worried.

Tony turns to him and in two strides, has Peter in a hug. His sigh of relief doesn't go unnoticed.

"Okay, um, I was only gone for like… thirty minutes." Peter looks to Rhodey for help but the colonel just shakes his head at Peter. Peter glances at Happy next who looks like he's trying his hardest not to give Peter a lecture.

Tony pulls away and says, "Where have you been, kid? Did you know I was worried sick? You weren't here. You're supposed to be here."

"I was just with the girls. I—"

Tony's eyes widen. "With the girls?" He spots camera around Peter's neck. "Is that a—have you been playing Peeping Tom, Pete?"

Peter shakes his head frantically. "No! I was just taking pictures. You know, behind-the-scenes stuff." Happy makes a sound and Peter shakes his hands. "Not like that! Nobody was undressed or anything! They were putting on make-up and I was interviewing Pepper, asking about her dress—"

"You got footage of the dress? Lemme see!" Tony starts for the camera.

Peter steps away. "No! You can't see her before the wedding!"

Tony pouts, his coloring going back to normal. "But _you_ saw her!"

"That's different. Anyway, it's not gonna be long now. You'll see her soon."

Tony inhales slowly, nodding. "Right, right. I'm just… excited." He points a finger at Peter. "Now, _you_ on the other hand are going to stay right where I can see you. I lost you once, Pete. Not again. Not today. Not on my wedding day."

Peter nods solemnly. "Okay, I'm sorry."

"It's alright. I'm just… still recovering."

They all were. The fight with Thanos cost them a lot which is why it was so important that this wedding happens without a hitch. Everyone could do with something to celebrate.

Peter puts a hand on Tony's arm. "It's alright. You'll forget all of that once you're in the church. And I promise I'll be good."

Tony smiles. "Good. But just in case," he turns around and addresses Happy. "Watch over him."

"What?!" Happy groans. "It's wedding day! You can't put me on babysitting duty. I'm on groomsman duty!"

"Well, as my groomsman, keep an eye on the junior groomsman. And him too." Tony points at Harley who's wolfing down pizza by the kitchen counter next to Steve and Bucky. "Harley, _slow down._ You'll get pizza sauce on your dress shirt."

Bruce joins in the fray, chuckling. "Look at you, Tones. Wedding hasn't even started yet but you already have two kids."

…

Tony and his "bros" get to the church first. There are already guests inside, taking selfies and stories.

There are a lot of celebrities in here. Like… _a lot._ The Royal Family of Wakanda is here too.

It's a little overwhelming and Peter starts to hyperventilate when he sees Mark Hamill, Harrison Ford, and Thor talking about space.

Why has Tony never mentioned that he knew these people? Well, of course, with Stark Industries being the pioneer in almost everything, they were bound to be have a toe dipped in movies too.

Peter stares at them for a while, awestruck, but Thor notices and invites him over. And then he is talking to Luke Skywalker and Han Solo!

The first thing he says to Mark Hamill, because Peter has no sense of filter, is, "Did you know the internet has officially given you the title of Bucky Barnes' son? Because you both look…" he trails off at the faces they're giving him. "…alike?"

"I'm sorry, that was weird. I'm Peter by the way. Big fan."

Thor bursts out laughing breaking the awkward silence and so does Mark and Harrison and Peter sags in relief.

"Not to be really weird or anything, but can I…" Peter raises his camera, "my friend would really love to hear a message from you guys."

"Not a problem," says Mark. He and Harrison spout off greetings to Ned and Peter can't stop grinning.

He might have peed in his pants. Just a little.

He is pulled away not soon after by Happy who drags him back to Tony's side.

"Are you trying to give him gray hair?" Happy asks, gesturing to Tony who was pacing by the pews, once again looking a little anxious.

"Come on, Happy! That was _the_ Mark Hamill… and… is Mr. Stark okay?"

"He'll be fine. But we don't need you disappearing amongst the crowd before Pepper can distract him.

And just like that, one of the wedding coordinators comes up to them, telling them to move into positions because the bride's car is pulling up outside.

Peter gets in line behind Harley. They're going to be among the first ones to walk down the aisle.

Behind them, Nathaniel Barton is playing with Annie, Barbara's daughter, and also the cutest flower girl in existence.

Peter takes advantage of the moment and snaps a quick photo.

A coordinator kindly asks the kids to stand still and they do. Then Annie asks if she and Nathaniel can walk together.

"We're gonna hold hands like this," says Nathaniel, grinning with pride.

The coordinator smiles at them and then everybody quiets down.

Music plays.

Tony walks down the aisle, exuding confidence like he didn't look ready to faint only moments ago. He receives a round of cheers and whistles from his guests.

Rhodey goes next, and then Happy and Hope, and then Bruce and Natasha, and then Harley and Lila, and then it's Peter's turn.

He holds in his laugh when Sam Wilson whistles at him. Ohhh, Peter's totally gonna get back at him at the reception tonight.

Peter rounds the aisle and takes his place in one of the pews. He gets his camera ready.

After the maid of honor walks, the ring-bearer and the flower-girl follow and Peter snaps a lot of photos.

These kids are adorable. He's already shipping them.

And then there is a tingling on Peter's skin. It's not his spidey-sense because there is no danger here. It's… goosebumps… because the music just changed tempo and now the double doors of the church are slowly opening.

White light comes streaming in and Pepper appears in a breathtaking dress.

Peter quickly looks away from the sight. Not that he doesn't want to see her, but there's another person he wants to see more.

Peter looks at Tony.

Tony's crying.

He's actually crying!

Peter raises his camera and records it all.

Rhodey has a hand on Tony's back to support him like the best friend that he is and Tony is dabbing at his eyes because the tears won't stop coming.

And Peter feels a prickling sensation on the back of his eyes too.

Aw, man. Mr. Stark really had to go and make him cry at his wedding.

Peter lets a few tears fall before hastily wiping them away.

Pepper walks past his pew and he gets to see her dress up close now. He doesn't really know how to describe it. He just knows that her back is bare, her arms are covered, and the top is heavily beaded while the bottom flows to the ground like clouds.

Peter's been through enough "Does this look okay?" moments with May's outfits to know that this dress definitely looks _very_ okay— _more_ than okay, in fact—and Tony would happen to agree with Peter's assessment because he just breathed out a 'wow' when Pepper stops right in front of him.

Pepper shakes her head endearingly at Tony while she says loud enough for Tony to hear (and for Peter too because of his super hearing), "We agreed: no crying."

She sniffs and her voice sounds a little shaky.

Tony takes her hand and whispers in her ear, "But you're wearing the necklace and you look so beautiful." His other hand goes to her waist and not a second later, his head whips to look at Pepper's back and then back to Pepper.

"Is this backless?" His jaw drops and he looks a little weak on his knees. Pepper nudges him.

"Focus, Stark."

Tony nods but Peter notices that he keeps glancing at Pepper's back like he can't really believe it.

Peter takes a picture of that too.

…

Peter really should know better than to expect a typical, _normal,_ wedding reception from a man like Tony Stark.

Really. He should have at least seen it coming when instead of a Father-Daughter dance and a Mother-Son dance, Tony danced with his best man and Pepper with her maid of honor.

But he still manages to be amazed when Thor, Steve, Rhodey, Sam, Clint, and Bruce pull a surprise dance number to the song Jingle Bell Rock.

Yep. Mean Girls version. It is December after all.

Peter can't unsee it.

…

The after-party is wild.

Thor and Valkyrie made Asgardian drinks.

"Have a drink with us!" cries an inebriated actor Peter forgot the name of.

"Here," Thor thrusts a drink in Peter's hands but Tony appears like magic and takes it away.

"No, Thor. He's a kid. He's not allowed to drink."

Thor's eyes widen and Valkyrie's mouth forms an O like the information scandalizes her.

"You didn't tell us you are a growing boy," said Valkyrie.

Thor thrusts _two_ drinks in Peter's hands, saying, "You must drink and build your strength."

Tony groans.

"It's okay, Tony. I have a couple of people in mind for these."

…

Peter puts two drinks in front of Sam and Bucky. Beside him Shuri is casually sipping a soda like she just went with him for a lack of a better thing to do.

"Thor sent me to deliver drinks."

Sam eyes the both of them suspiciously. "You spiked it."

"The princess is my witness. I did no such thing."

Shuri nods. "I swear to Bast."

"Don't do it, Sam," says Bucky, giving Peter a distrusting look. A man called Hamill came up to him and called him Dad. Peter claims it wasn't his fault but Bucky can smell his work a mile away.

Peter shrugs. "Thor says it's some kind of Asgardian drink. How would I know what's in it? Drink it, don't drink it. I'm just the messenger."

He leaves, turning his back on the two older men.

He tightly grips on Shuri's arm as they go, restraining himself from laughing.

…

"I'm not drunk," Sam drawls.

Shuri giggles. "Really? Are you sure?"

"I'm not Shuri. You're Shuri."

Peter is cackling.

…

When Peter comes down from his room, he sees the living room in a state of chaos.

From the foot of the stairs, he can see Bruce sleeping peacefully on one of the beach chairs outside. There are torn pillows surrounding him. Peter remembers the guys having a pillow fight and trying to push each other in the pool.

Storm Breaker is currently lodged on a wall. Who knows where Thor is.

Scott Lang is spooning Sam Wilson on the couch.

Happy is snoring, sprawled on the pool table.

Rhodey is throwing up by the kitchen sink.

Steve and Bucky are having coffee and reading the newspaper like it's just any other morning. They're not hungover. Super soldier serum.

 _Click._

 _Click._

 _Click._

Sam stirs awake, groaning loudly.

Steve looks away from the front page of the paper and grins at Peter.

Bucky only shakes his head. He can't be bothered.

Sam's eyes land on Peter and the camera he has in his hands.

"No, you don't," he manages to say, trying unsuccessfully to untangle himself from Scott.

Peter grins manically. He hits the record button and says, "Record scratch. Freeze frame," he lowers his voice and starts imitating Sam. "Now, I know it looks bad. I'm not really cuddly and snuggly with Lang. It's just… It was all that Asgardian booze. "

 **A/N: I based that growing boy scenario on a tumblr post. Aside from that, this entire thing is really just imagining Tony's wedding. it's all crack tbh.**


End file.
